


Cotton Candy

by lord_of_cats



Series: cat-lords pesterlog experiments [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy comes to Dirk for some urgent 'teen romance advice', despite the fact that Dirk is possibly the worst person to ask for romantic advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pesteringtimaeusTestified [TT] at 18:30

TG: hey dirk   
TG: heeeey   
TG: hello   
TG earth to giant nerdface   
TT: Roxy. To what do I owe the pleasure?   
TG: Teen Romance  
TG: very important  
TG: chop chop  
TG: stop making out with your stupid sex robots and listin  
TG: *listen  
TT: Are you drunk right now?  
TG: nope!  
TG: u guys helped me stay sober remember?  
TG: which I actually am grateful for btw  
TT: You're welcome.  
TG: annnnnnnyway  
TG: back to teen romance  
TT: Do I have to?  
TG: yes  
timaeusTestified [TT]  is an idle chum!  
TG: oh come on   
TG: don't be such a lame butt dirk  
TG: dirky  
TG: u r a dumbass lame nerd who makes out with his robots  
timaeusTestified is an active chum!   
TT: First of all, how dare you.  
TT: Second of all, you're the one who pines after Jane 24/7. So I would shut up if I were you.  
TG: ur not denying it lol  
TG: also janey is exactly who i want to talk about  
TT: Did she reject you?  
TG: pfffft ur such a downer  
TG: she actually like  
TG: asked ME out  
TT: What?   
TG: haha yeah  
TG: who would've thought  
TT: If she's already asked you out, then what's the problem?  
TG: ...  
TT: Roxy, you haven't left her hanging have you?   
TG: :c  
TG: fix this please. i don't want to fuck this up  
TT: Fine, but you owe me for this  
timaeusTestified  ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic at 18:50  
  
timaeusTestified [TT]  began pestering  gutsyGumshoe [GG]  at 18:53   
TT: Hello Jane.   
GG: Oh, hello Strider.  
GG: To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?  
TT: Roxy  
GG: ...oh  
TT: You said you liked her, correct?  
GG: Yes  
GG: What did she say? She kind of absconded pretty quickly there.  
GG: I hope I didn't weird her out :B  
TT: It's Roxy.   
TT: When is she ever weirded out?  
GG: Hoo Hoo, that is true.  
GG: Does that mean...?  
TT: Yes.  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering  gutsyGumshoe  at 19:08   
  
tipsyGnostic [TG]  is an active chum!  
TG: i love you too janey   
  
  



End file.
